Girl Meets the Real World
by SpiderFlash
Summary: Graduation is supposed to be a time of celebration. Not this
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets the Real World

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 1

(Sunday 6/9/19 12:00 p.m.)

Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle have had a pretty eventful four years of high school. But it would be all over tomorrow. Farkle is of course going to Harvard University, Riley and Lucas are moving out to Texas together to go to college out there, and Maya will Maya just wanted to spend some time with her friends. Unfortunately they were all packing so she decided to go hang out at the bookstore by herself. She put on her favorite Ninja Turtle shirt along with a pair of black denim jeans and the small light blue jacket. She locked the door to a small one bedroom apartment and started walking. Once she got to the bookstore she ordered a cup of coffee and walk to the comic section. After grabbing her favorite Batman comic, she found a corner near the back and decided that's where she was going to hibernate for the day. "Maya?" A male voice familiar to Maya asked after a about an hour silence. Maya looked up and was immediately surprised to see Josh standing in front of her. Her old feelings about him came flooding back into her mind out of nowhere when she noticed how hot he had gotten since the last time she saw him.

"Where've you been?" Maya asked as she gave him a hug.

"I moved out to California. Cory called me yesterday and said you guys were graduating, so I had to fly out here." He replied as they say back down.

"California. Sounds exciting."

"Just a little. So what're you planning on doing after tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know."

"No college?"

"You know I'm not meant for college."

"Still have that same attitude? You're smarter than you think Maya." Josh said as he put his hand on her knee. Maya bit her bottom lip as she blushed uncontrollably.

"So, uh, where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I forgot to ask Cory if I could crash at his place."

"You could stay with me. I got a small apartment."

"I'd like that." He said smiling as he brushed Maya's hair out of her eyes.

(End segment. 3:30 p.m.)

Riley and Lucas where in Riley's room packing it up and preparing to move to Texas. "I'm gonna miss this place." Riley said as she sat down in her bay window.

"We don't have to move." Lucas said as he sat down next to her.

"I know. I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Life is about starting new chapters and moving on. That's what I want to do."

"Then I'll be right there with you."

"That's how it always has been."

"And that's how it always will be." Lucas said as he leaned in for a kiss. As their lips interlocked Lucas's hand slid down to the diamond ring in his pocket. He decided to save that moment for later as he pulled away.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"Perfect." Lucas answered smiling.

"How did I end up so lucky?"

"You're the one that fell into my lap."

"I'm gonna miss Maya."

"Are you sure you'll be fine without her?"

"I don't know. We've been together forever. I'm kinda worried about her."

"She's a resourceful person. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You're probably right. But she's my best friend and I'll always be worried about her."

"And that's why I love you. Remember freshman year, on our double date with Maya and Zay when we got arrested?"

"That was a fun night."

"That was the moment I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucas said as he started to reach in his pocket. Before he could pull out the ring, his phone rang. He pulled his phone out from his other pocket and answered it. "Zay, is this important?" He asked. Riley couldn't hear what was being said but by the expression on Lucas's face she knew it couldn't be good.

"Is everything?" She asked.

"Farkle's dead. They found him in his room hanging from the ceiling fan a few hours ago." Lucas said as tears started to stream down both of their faces.

End Chapter 1


	2. Important Notice

Due to the popular demand... I will be writing another chapter xD :)


	3. Chapter 2

Girl Meets the Real World Part 2

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

(Since this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, it'll take 5 reviews for the next chapter :) :) )

(Sunday 6/9/19 4:00 p.m.)

Maya and Josh had been sitting on Maya's couch just talking and enjoying each other's company for the past few hours. Then Maya had gotten the phone call from Riley. Farkle had hung himself. He left a note saying he couldn't take the pressures of the real world. Maya had been in her room for the past half hour crying. Josh didn't know what was going on until he called Riley to see if she knew anything. Once she explained it to him he got up off the couch and tried to talk to Maya. "Maya? Are you okay?" Josh asked as he tried to open the door only to find that it was locked.

"I think you should go." Maya said through the door crying.

"You know I'm not going to do that. Open the door."

"What's wrong with me?"

"The fact that you're not out here with me. Please let me in."

"Just leave. Everyone close to me dies. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I know what happened to your mom and Shawn. They wouldn't want to see you like this." Josh said as Maya opened the door and threw her arms around him. She soaked his shoulder with tears as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He set her down and she curled up in her blankets as Josh laid down next to her.

"I don't want to lose anybody else."

"They wouldn't want you crying over them. You have to be strong." Josh said as Maya held him tight and pressed her lips strongly against his. Her emotions left her body and entered his as he pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. Maya slipped him her tongue and their tongues wrestled for dominance for a few minutes. They separated for a few minutes as Maya climbed on top of him and took off her shirt. She leaned back and reconnected their lips as Josh unhooked her bra.

"Please don't leave me." She purred in his ear.

"I never want to leave your side." He said softly.

End Chapter 2


	4. Important Notice 2

There will be a third chapter coming! :) it'll be coming after the 30th chapter of Maya Meets Starling (which will be posted today), the 30th chapter of A Meets Justice, the second chapter of Back to the Baysic Future, and the second chapter of Girl Meets Hectic Holidays. :) .


	5. Chapter 3

Girl Meets the Real World Part 3

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 3

(For some reason I can't see new reviews so, let's do 5 pm's for a new chapter :) :) )

(Sunday 6/9/19. FLASHBACK. 9:00 a.m.)

Farkle brushed his hair back with both hands as he stared at all the paperwork on his desk. While everyone was planning on having fun at college, he had to worry about staying at the top of the intellectual food chain. He took his attention from all the stress inducing work and stared at a picture of him, Lucas, Riley, and Maya. Ever since the start of senior year he had pushed them farther and farther away in order to go to Harvard like his dad had planned for him. He wanted to stay in New York and finally tell Maya how he really felt about her. His entire four years of high school was spent desperately trying to get into Harvard. No time for friends or any type of social life. He knew no matter what he did his dad would always push him to do more. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life worrying about being the smartest person in the room. He knew he had to do. He went into his closet and grabbed a couple of phone chargers and tied them into a noose. He then tied that to a ceiling fan and placed a step stool underneath it. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture of Maya from one of the drawers. He then put the noose around his neck, then he shed a tear which rolled on to the picture and then splashed down to the floor. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the picture as he kicked the step stool out from under him. His body jerked a couple times then went still as the picture slipped from his lifeless fingers.

(End segment. CURRENT TIME. 6:00 p.m.)

"Hey, how you doing?" Josh asked Lucas as Maya and Riley embraced each other in a tight hug. Maya and Riley needed to see each other, so Riley went over to Maya's apartment.

"I've been better." Lucas replied as he shook Josh's hand.

"I think we all have."

"It's good to see you." Riley said as she unlatched from Maya and gave Josh a hug.

"You too." Josh replied.

"Can we go somewhere?" Maya asked.

"Where do you wanna go?" Lucas replied.

"I don't know. I just don't want to stay here."

"Let's just go for a walk." Riley suggested. They all nodded in agreement and left to go for a walk. "If only we had talked to him more." Riley said as they walked down the steps of Maya's place and started walking north.

"Don't think like that. Whatever reason Farkle had, he made his choice. There's nothing you guys could've done to prevent it." Josh assured them.

"You speak like you've been through this before." Lucas pointed out.

"What've you been doing in California?" Maya asked Josh.

"I don't want to talk about it." Josh answered.

"You can tell us." Riley said.

"Look, just leave it alone." He replied. All of a sudden four men ambushed them and pushed the group into an alley. One of them threw Josh against a wall, another pinned Lucas's arms behind his back while the other two pinned Maya and Riley to the floor. Josh wiped some blood from his nose as he stood up and pulled out a purple bandana from his pocket. "I think you guys should leave." Josh warned the men as he draped the bandana around the back of his neck.

"Hey man, we don't want no beef with your crew." One of them said as they all started to back off.

"Then move the fuck on." Josh said as they left with terrified expressions on their faces.

End Chapter 3

(I'm starting a new crossover story tomorrow with Flash and PLL. Message me some title suggestions if you have any :) )


	6. Important Notice 3

I have a poll set up on my profile :) take a look and go vote :)


	7. Chapter 4

Girl Meets the Real World Part 4

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 4

(Reviews are up again, so let's do 5 reviews for a new chapter. :) )

(Sunday. 6/9/19. 8:00 p.m.)

"What the hell was that?" Maya asked Josh as Josh tucked the bandana back in his pocket.

"Nothing. We're safe now, that's what matters." He replied as they walked out of the alley.

"Those guys looked really scared of you." Lucas pointed out.

"They really did. What's going on Josh?" Riley asked him.

"Just leave it alone." Josh answered.

"You can trust us."

"Look, I've changed alot since I've left New York."

"Tell us what happened." Maya begged him.

"I can't." He replied full of sorrow.

"Why not?"

"I want to, I really do. I just don't want your opinion of me to change."

"Josh, I've loved you for a long time. The only thing that will ever stop that is if you lie to me."

"This is how it has to be right now."

"I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Maya-"

"I-i'm sorry." Maya said as she threw her hood over her head, stuck her hands in her pockets, and turned around to walk home.

(End segment. 9:30 p.m.)

"I'm really worried about them." Riley said as her and Lucas walked into her room.

"So am I. But there's nothing we can do about it." Lucas said as he shut her door and took off his jacket.

"That's what bothers me. Farkle, Maya, Josh. They're all out of my control."

"Not everything can be fixed by the great Riley Matthews." He said smiling as he sat next to Riley on her bed.

"I wish they could be." Riley said smiling.

"So do I." He said as he pushed her back onto the bed. Riley lost herself in the moment as he lifted up her shirt and slowly started to lick her stomach. She decided to help him out by taking off her shirt. After she did Lucas stood up and took off his clothes while Riley slipped off her pants and panties. Lucas pulled Riley to the edge of the bed and got down on his knees. Lucas started to kiss up and down her lower left thigh as she moaned seductively. He reached up and started to massage Riley's left breast as Riley started to play with his hair. Lucas slowly started to move his tongue up and down the upper part of her right thigh as her breathing started to get heavy.

"Lucas..." Riley moaned as Lucas swirled his tongue around her dripping wetness. She gripped the pillows tightly as Lucas bathed his tongue in her savory juices. After he was done Riley decided to return the favor. She made Lucas stand up and laid him in the same spot where she had just been. He brushed Riley's hair back as she began to tease him by gently flicking her tongue across the tip of his meat. Lucas breathed heavily as she started to lick up and down his shaft. Riley swirled her tongue around his head as she swallowed about half of half of his eight inch cock. Riley swallowed every last drop of his cum as it shot out of him. After she was done she wiped her mouth and they both cuddled under the sheets until they fell asleep.

End Chapter 4


End file.
